


Breaking Promises

by ggjunkie33



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing she could do now except wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for Wannabe in the Weeds.

She shifted awkwardly in the stiff-backed chair in the waiting room, contemplating why in a place where so much anxiety and pain happens you would feel the need to add to it with a chair as uncomfortable as this one. Although she supposed it would be easier to clean blood off of…

At this thought she glanced down at her hands, still sticky. She had his blood on her hands; both literally and figuratively.

She had seen that Pam's shot was aimed for her. And he had gotten in the way. He had given his life for her, without so much as a split second's thought. Why? Why did he have to stand up? Why did he have to get in the way?

And now he was going to abandon her. He had promised that he wouldn't leave her, that he wouldn't be like the many others in her life who took off. He had told her he wouldn't betray her. And she had believed him.

She would barely admit it to herself, but she had thought about this type of situation before. It appeared only in her worst nightmares, making her wake up drenched in sweat, her chest heaving, tears running down her cheeks from emotions that she couldn't even begin to describe or decipher.

She had always thought that if, in real life, he did leave her, it would be of his own accord; that she wouldn't be interesting enough, or that she was too strange, too cold for him to deal with anymore. In those dreams she had always been able to argue with him to stay-to make rational, logical arguments about how they worked well as a team, and how they had the highest crime-solving rate in D.C., and why would he break up something so clearly beneficial?

Yet now there was no argument she could make, no logical reasoning she could come up with that could make him stay with her; it was out of either of their hands. Her science and facts had failed her; she wouldn't be able to use them to save him now. She was defenseless against this kind of attack, and she hated it-hated feeling helpless. There was nothing she could do now except wait.


End file.
